Gone
by edwardplusbella620
Summary: This story takes place during New Moon when Alice and Bella have gone to Italy to try and save Edward. Bonus Chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Gone

This story takes place during New Moon when Alice and Bella have gone to Italy to try and save Edward.

Esme's POV.

Gone.

He was sitting on the edge of our bed, one palm resting on his flawless forehead the other lying on his lap. He did not look peaceful like he usually did, but distressed. I rarely saw him like this and when I did it was a sad sight to see. He was usually composed and calm no matter the situation. But tonight was different; tonight we had just found out that Edward had gone to provoke the Volturi and be killed because he believed Bella had died. We knew he couldn't live without her, but it was so hard to believe that he would actually follow through with it. What made is worse was the fact that Bella wasn't even dead. It had just been a cluster of communications.

"Carlisle," I whispered, too low for a human to hear.

He looked up to the voice.

"Esme," He sighed sadly. I went to sit on his lap; he wrapped his arms around my waist. It turned to face him better.

"Isn't there another way?" I asked hopefully, but I already knew the answer.

He closed his eyes briefly and the opened them looking eye with me. His eyes were always soft and golden and today was no different, but there was also a new edge to them—an edge of anxiety and worry.

"No, it's up to Alice and Bella now. They're the only chance we've got." He explained.

"Hopefully the Volturi won't see Alice coming if Edward gets to far. But if he doesn't and Bella can stop him before it is too late, then it will be a miracle. Not impossible, just a mere miracle." He sounded promising for the moment and I almost smiled.

There were a few moments of silence before either one of us spoke again, thought it seemed like an eternity in those tense situations.

"I just can't…stand to lose them—even Bella. That silly, unpredictable girl—she's like family to us, Esme," He said in a frustrated, but controlled manner—always controlled.

"I know, I love her too, Carlisle. So much," I closed my eyes briefly imagining my family. They were all so incredibly special to me, to us.

"And Alice. Bubbly, adorable, loving Alice. My beautiful little girl," Carlisle, I could tell, was concentrating hard on a memory of her as he stared past me.

"Yes," I agreed sadly, placing my hands on either side of his cool face and pressing his forehead to mine.

"And Edward," He cried silently, "my first son whom I am so proud of. How could he? I hate not knowing, Esme. I hate not being able to save people's lives all the time. I can't even save my own son's!" He hid his face on my shoulder and heaved a great sigh.

I knew he hated not knowing. It made him seem like he wasn't good enough, but he was, he was my everything. He was the only reason why I didn't go and provoke the Volturi soon after I was changed. I also knew that he hated being beaten by someone's death. He wanted to save everyone; he was determined, which was one of his many great qualities. But sometimes he had to realize that he couldn't save everyone and that everyone human eventually had to die. On days like those, Jasper would try to make him feel less guilty with his talent, but Carlisle was too experienced to be fooled by Jasper and learned how to block it out, then he would ask Jasper to stop nicely. Carlisle appreciated everything his sons, daughters, and Bella did for him in times that he needed it the most, but he didn't want it at the moment. Sometimes I think he just wanted to feel, well, human. Isn't that what we all wanted?

"Carlisle," I said after a long moment of thought.

"Yes," He mumbled softly into my shoulder.

"Look at me," I asked kindly.

He tilted his head up. I smiled and took his face in my hands so that his eyes matched with mine. I almost drifted off into them, but I remained focused.

"You can't blame yourself for every bad thing that's happened. None of it is ever your fault. Most of the time, the case is hopeless or there is absolutely nothing that you can do. Yes, you're going to make mistakes; yes, bad things are going to happen, but please, please, Carlisle, stop blaming yourself. I cannot bear to see you like this: all torn and sad. This isn't you. I can't keep the family together all by myself. I can't live this "life" without you. So please, stay strong, please. I know you can. I have absolute faith in you and I know your children do too."

"You're a wonderful father, husband, and my friend. Please don't ruin all the wonderful things about you because you believe that this is your fault. Don't let the negative overcome you. I love you too much."

He looked at me for some immeasurable moments, a hard, concentrated look. Then slowly the ends of his mouth curved upward into a strikingly beautiful smile that never ceased to take my breath away and he chuckled lightly.

"What would I do without you?" He murmured.

"You without me?" I asked in a teasingly shock. "What about me without you? I couldn't bear that." My somewhat encouraging mood had abruptly changed to worried and I shuddered at the thought of losing him. "I worry so much on you, though I know I shouldn't because you are perfectly capable of never doing anything rash."

"Shh…don't worry on me, love." His voice, always calming and patience.

"But I could never stand to lose you." I draped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the cave of his neck.

"You'll never lose me," He comforted me and I could feel his sweet breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

I looked up and met his eyes before he kissed me, a sweet, chaste kiss that was soft and sweet.

"Everything will be all right," He assured me, and I knew it would be.

**So I'm not sure if I should continue or not and make a fanfic about three or four chapters. You tell me. =)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rosalie

**So I was thinking about the part in New Moon where Edward, Bella, and Alice have just returned from their encounter with the Volturi and see the rest of the Cullens. Edward is angry with Rosalie, but Esme says something along the lines of, "Don't, she feels terrible." Now Edward could never understand how Rosalie feels, but what if Rosalie did really feel terrible? This is my fanfiction from Part One called Gone. **

**Part Two**

_Rosalie_

Esme and I sat together for the remainder of the night, hardly speaking , but as content as we could be in this situation. It was funny, no matter the situation Esme could always calm me and help me feel relaxed. You could call it love and I always knew that, even before I met her, but it is one thing to imagine it and another to feel it. I had to leave for the hospital in a little while, but I was contemplating calling in sick. I never got a sick day anyway and I needed to be with my family.

She seemed so brave, Esme did, and it wasn't a rare thing to see and I was always right there with her. But usually, she was scared though she would never show it. We both on masks in these tough situations and the outcome always worked out. But not right now. Right now we were given one of the hardest to deal with. Yes, I had dealt with my transformation from human to vampire; my choice to change Edward; my choice to change Esme and Rosalie and Emmet--all very difficult. But I had made it out all right. Even those countless deaths that I could not prevent were hard, but losing people--especially those close to me--was undeniably impossibly hard. And now there was the possibility of losing three of those very special people in this life. Would I be ready to handle that? Even with Esme by my side, would I be prepared for the consequences? I am a strong man, vampire, whatever I am, but I wasn't as strong as everyone believed. I had my weaknesses like humans and that was the one thing I couldn't control so well.

"Carlisle, Esme," A quiet voice said from our doorway.

We both looked up. It was Rosalie. I hadn't even heard her come in.

"Yes, Rosalie?" Esme asked in her motherly tone.

"May I come in?" Her eyes looked sad and hurt--something very rare to see in her.

"Yes of course," I replied.

She walked in slowly and fluidly. She stopped as she neared us, running her hands through her hair briefly before speaking.

"I...this is all my fault," Her voice shook and her eyes were downcast.

"Oh darling, how could this possibly be any of your fault?" Esme stifled a laugh and reached for her hand, holding onto it. I could tell Esme did not believe for one moment that her daughter had done anything wrong. No matter how much Rosalie did not like Bella or Edward.

"I--." Her eyes flashed briefly to Esme's and then stayed locked on mine for the shortest amount of time before they looked down at the floor again.

Something must have been terribly wrong. Rosalie never acted like this.

"Rosalie," I tilted her chin up with my finger, "we won't be angry with you, I promise. We'll be understanding." And it was true. I could never truly stay angry with Rosalie for anything. She was my daughter, I had changed her, and I loved her, nothing could break that.

"I was the one who told Edward that Bella had jumped," She said, her voice emotionless.

"Rosalie, we already knew that you told him that. Edward just assumed that she was dead that's all. It's no one's fault," Esme's golden eyes were full of confusion. My eyes were as baffled as her expression.

"No, I also told him that Bella had committed suicide."

"But Rosalie, even though that is not true it does not mean that she actually was successful," Esme broke the brief silence.

"But it was deeply implied!" Her voice grew. "I was just so..so angry! I hated leaving Forks because of Bella and I hate this. I hate being cynical and rude all the time." She broke down and pulled her hand from Esme's in one quick motion.

"Rosalie--." I began. No tension or anger in my voice.

"I didn't directly say that she had died because I knew that the blame would be on me and I couldn't bear that because I'm too proud. But I knew that if I gave Edward any intention that she had killed herself then he would overreact like he always does and assume the worse--like he always does--and the blame would be on him for going to the Volturi not me." Her voice was strong and direct, but angry. She ran her fingers through her hair again in an agitated motion.

"And I'm sorry! So deeply sorry. It will all be my fault for his death, and Alice's, and Bella's. All mine! And I hate admitting that something is my fault and I know that none of this was ever Bella's. Nothing ever was. I hate not being grateful for the life that you've given me, Carlisle, and the unconditional love that I've been given from the both of you and my family, but I don't deserve it," She cried out.

I could definitely feel the tears that would not flow from our eyes. I could feel her frustration and anger and I was proud of her. So proud for admitting that and I've never been more proud of her in all my years of knowing her. And I knew that Esme felt the same way.

Rosalie hyperventilated as she sobbed tearlessly and in one swift motion, in unison, Esme and I pulled her in our arms and hugged her tightly.

Her sobbing quieted and she froze underneath our actions.

"I'm so proud of you, Rose," I whispered. "No parents could ever be more proud."

She pulled away to look at us dumbfounded.

"I don't. Understand," She managed to say through uneven breathing. "How cou--?"

"Because you admitted to it," Esme answered her half spoken question. "You owned up to what you did and your father and I know only half of what that must feel like for you and from what we feel, we know that was incredibly difficult for you to have admitted to all of this." Esme beamed at Rosalie, but Rosalie still seemed confused.

"Rose, we understand. Trust me we all understand," I smiled and brushed her hair away from her face as Esme kissed her on the cheek.

"We love you, sweetheart. Nothing that you can say or do would ever terminate that," Esme was still beaming at her and blinked in my direction.

"But I feel so terrible," Rosalie seemed to protest against our understanding.

Esme's gaze flashed back to Rosalie.

"Yes, darling, but there is nothing we can do about it now," Esme said more seriously.

"We can only hope for the best," I added turning my gaze to Esme.

What a wonderful wife I had. So beautiful, composed, and intelligent. I couldn't believe she saw the same in me. Even in that hole of darkness, even with Alice, Bella, and Edward possibly lost to us forever, I knew that everything would be okay. Furthermore, the mere fact that Rosalie had admitted her faults was indeed improvement and it gave both Esme and I hope for the future. Everything would definitely be okay.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**Part Three: Home**

Alive. Well. Safe. Those were the only words that I could comprehend when I received the phone call from Alice the next morning. I was in our room; Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were downstairs watching a movie; and Carlisle was at the hospital for a few hours. He didn't want to leave me, but I urged him to go. The hospital was one of the places where he could escape and take his focus off of anything. His mind was moving so fast there that he possibly couldn't have any time to think of the problems back home. So he went reluctantly, but reminded me multiple times that he'd be back in a few hours.

_"I won't be gone long and don't hesitate to call if anything comes up," He place his hands on my waist and kissed me on the forehead._

_"I won't forget, Carlisle, I promise. Just please, you need a break, I'll be here," I assured him, taking in a deep breath and gently kissing his collarbone. _

_He tilted my chin so that our eyes met. Then his lips overtook mine and I was locked in fire of it all. I pulled myself closer to him, if that was possible, and deepened the kiss._

_"I love you," He murmured and stroked my cheek gently before running out the front door._

"Emmet! Jasper! Rosalie!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs as I flew down the stairs.

They stood up immediately from the coach.

"What, Mom? What happened?" Jasper rushed over to me, followed closely by Emmet and Rosalie.

"They're all right!" I exclaimed, kissing them each on the cheek and hugging them countless times.

The looks on all their faces was priceless, like the look on a little girl's face when her daddy comes home from a war for Christmas. The most innocent, excited, genuine face you had ever seen!

"When are they coming back?" Emmett bellowed as soon as he had gathered his senses.

"Alice said that they're finding a flight now and that she'll call us when they know." I clapped my hands together in excitement.

"What about Bella? Is she all right?" Rosalie asked quietly from behind Emmet.

"Yes, just very exhausted, dear." I stepped forward to pull her into a hug and Emmet and Jasper joined in.

"I'm so happy that we will all be together again," I sighed in contentment.

Carlisle was right about last night. Everything would be all right. Everything would definitely be okay.

"Carlisle!" I gasped. I looked at the surprised faces of Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie at my sudden outburst. "I need to tell him. You stay here and wait for Alice's call." I instructed.

I grabbed the keys to Edward's Volvo that rested on the dining room table.

"I love you all!" I called as I left their smiling faces behind.

I screeched to a halt in the small Forks Hospital Parking lot. Swiftly turning off the car, I ran out of the car—almost forgetting to close the door behind me.

I ran as fast as I could. No human could question my speed if I moved to fast for him or her to see it, but I slowed down anyways as I got to the front doors. Before I opened them, I inhaled and exhaled once, catching my breath. I burst through the glass doors and ran human speed to the front desk. The whole lobby was crowded with people.

"Excuse me, I would like to speak with Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I stated. "I'm Esme, his wife."

"Oh, well he's in surgery right now, Mrs. Cullen, but should be out in the next ten minutes," the clerk (who's name read Ms. Shane) told me.

"Please, could you tell me what room he is in? This is a very urgent matter," I pressed.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen, but it is hospital rules that Doctors are not to be disturbed while in surgery," Her old voice was growing impatient, but not as much as I was.

"Please ma'am I--."

But I was cut off by the sounds of laughter coming from down the hallway. I picked out that laugh easily—the flawless, church-bell sounding one.

I turned to face the sounds of happiness and no doubt there he was: Carlisle, walking fluidly and gracefully. He made even all the other handsome, young interns next to him look barely decent. His white teeth shimmered and his laugh rang throughout my entire being. And somewhere deep inside my soul—if we even have one—I could feel my heart beat erratically. Not only did I have wonderful news, but he also looked happy, genuinely happy. No matter the situation he would always make the best of it and that was one of the many things I loved about him.

"Carlisle!" I called.

He looked up from his paperwork in a flash and immediately dropped it.

I ran to him in human speed, jumping into this arms, unaware and not caring that there were many people watching.

He lifted my small frame off of the floor as we embraced each other and he kissed my hair.

"They're s…sa…safe," I choked out as he pulled away to look at each other.

He didn't say anything; he didn't have to. I could feel it, like a vibe. I hadn't felt more communication between us till that moment. Then he pressed his lips to mine. It was sweet and utterly romantic, but simple. He told me what he felt about me all in that simple kiss and it was incredible. The whole lobby erupted in cheers, but my eyes and thoughts were only for Carlisle. I've never seen him happier in my entire life of being with him—besides our wedding day that is.

We just beamed at each other during those precious moments that he held me and gazed at each other, we knew that everything would not be okay, but that everything would be wonderful.

* * *

**Awe I just love happy endings don't you. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. Be sure to check out my other one: Carlisle and Esme. I'm thinking of renaming it, so if you have any ideas PM me one. Again, thanks for reading. =)**


	4. Chapter 4: Unique Love

**Hey everyone! So after giving this story some thought I decided to write one more chapter of the aftermath when Edward, Alice, and Bella return home. This is mainly fluff, but all the same I hope you enjoy it. =D**

**Part Four**

_Carlisle's POV_

I held my hand out to Esme, but instead of taking it she threw her arms around my torso and buried her face into my chest. I sighed, taking in the sweet scent of her and wrapping my arms around her as I pressed a kiss her hair. Waiting in the terminal for Edward, Alice, and Bella to return was very exciting, but also nerve wracking. If I had a heart I know that it would be beating furiously inside me. Esme whimpered quietly.

"Shhh, my love, shhh. They're coming. They're flight lands any time now," I comforted her.

Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Is she all right?" He asked, emotion deep in his face.

I nodded with a smile. "She'll be fine."

Though I could understand why Edward had done what he had done, I was angry with what he had put Esme through. She had already lost a child, her very own and it took her years to finally come to peace with that dreadful occurrence. If Edward had died, and Alice and Bella too, then Esme would have had to go through that all over again and I couldn't bear that, her in pain. I wouldn't stand for it.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as she lifted her head from my chest to look at me. "I should--."

"No," I breathed calmly, placing a finger to her lips. "You don't have to apologize for anything." I smiled and my lips captured hers in a chaste kiss that soon became deeper. I kissed her chin, her eyelids, every kiss was slow and smooth. She laid her head on my chest and breathed deeply. I kept my arms wrapped around her tightly, never letting go of this woman in my arms.

And then they appeared. Edward holding Alice's hand and supporting Bella's frame. She was exhausted and dead on her feet.

Esme's eyes brightened up immediately and she ran human speed to them, pulling me along with her. She only released my hand briefly to wrap her arms around Bella in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much," She whispered in her ear.

"Edward," She scolded, "You will _never _put me through that again."

"Sorry Mom," Edward sighed with smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Bella," I smiled. "We owe you."

"Hardly," She mumbled and rolled her eyes with a smile. Plain Bella, always underestimating herself. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, but in reality, it was slightly more than a day.

"She's dead on her feet," Esme scolded Edward. "Let's get her home."

I chuckled at Bella's panicked expression; home was probably not what she wanted right now.

Esme and Edward helped Bella out of the airport, while I followed at a distance behind Alice and Jasper. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and hers around his waist. They weren't even talking. It was amazing how each couple in our family showed their love differently, but each way was truly just as unique as the other. Edward and Bella showed it through their devotion to one another. Edward always looked brighter when he was thinking of her or with her and Bella looked dazzaled. I laughed to myself at the word. Rose and Emmet quite regularly showed their love by more physical means out in the open, which was fine, I just wish they would keep it more private. Alice and Jasper just had to give a single look and it was in their eyes, their souls. There love was more spiritual and mental than physical. Esme and I, I believe, were a mixture of all our children so to speak. We were like Bella and Edward in the way that we were devoted to each other everyday. We couldn't stand to not be touching when we were together. It was like I always had to have her in my arms. When I was with her, I came alive and I swear I could feel my dead heart come to life. We were more private about our physical relationship than Rose and Emmet, but when it was there, it was unbelievable. It meant the world to me. Esme meant the world to me. And we were like Alice and Jasper in the way that I could just look at my wife and understand everything she was saying just by the gaze she gave me. One touch, one word, one look was all I needed from her and it was always the right thing that I needed at the time. No matter what mood I was in. She was my love. My life. My whole existence. She was _my_ Esme.

"Carlisle."

I snapped back to the present.

There she was standing directly in front of me, staring into my eyes with an intense curiosity--Alice and Jasper. Placing her hands on my waist--Rosalie and Emmet. Lifting her hand from my waist to brush it softly against my cheek, unexplainable worry lingering in her golden eyes--Edward and Bella. Her other hand reaching up to play with my tousled blonde hair and standing on her tiptoes to place a light kiss on my lips--our love.

I smiled.

"Are you coming? Everyone is seated, ready to go," She said quietly.

"Yes, I'm coming," I smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Our foreheads pressed together as my lips left hers. I breathed silently and we just stayed there, our eyes closed, our breaths quiet and inaudible to human ears, our fingers intertwined with each others.

After a few moments, Esme spoke up gently, "Even though I would love to stay here in this moment with you forever, Carlisle, we really should get going before the kids come back in to get us."

I nodded and lent my arm out to her. "Mi lady," I accentuated my British accent.

"Good sir," She curtsied and took my arm with a flawless laugh.

No one else around us existed, my eyes were only for her and as she through her head back to laugh, everything disappeared--there wasn't even a background, just her, the only thing visible in my world.

As soon as we made it to the car, we saw the grim smiles of Alice and Jasper. Of course! Alice had seen everything. Rose, Emmet, Bella, and Edward were in the car parked in front of my Mercedes. Emmet in the driver's seat, Rose next to her looking sorry for the second time in her life, Bella asleep, her head on Edward's lap as he stroked her hair with careful fingers.

I opened the passenger door for Esme and walked to my side to slide fluidly into the driver's seat.

"Nice , uh, PDA in the airport lobby," Alice giggled, hugging me from the back and planting a kiss in my hair. "Missed you, Daddy."

"Missed ya too, Alice," I chuckled.

"Ma." Alice reached forward to wrap her arms around Esme while kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh!" Esme cooed and pulled her into a tighter hug.

"Are we ready?" Jasper asked, trying to contain is laughter.

"Yes Jazzy," Alice took his hand. "Let's go, Carlisle."

I nodded, starting the car and heading for the highway, taking Esme's hand in mine, stroking it with my thumb gently.

The ride home was quiet and peaceful, except for Alice's random outbursts of how excited she was to get back home and buy everyone new clothes. Our petite Alice, always having something to say, but I couldn't help but smile. She was very special.

_A week later. _

_Esme's POV_

Everyone sat in the living room where a fire was glowing in the pit. Even though Bella was grounded and not allowed out of the house, Carlisle bless his heart, had talked to Charlie and convinced him for one night to let Bella come over and visit with the family for a while.

Jasper and Alice sat on the couch with Edward and Bella discussing countless things, but Alice would often intercede with plans for her and Bella to go shopping. Rose and Emmet sat on the floor, Rose's head resting on Emmet's broad shoulder, talking quietly, an occasional smile lighting her face. It was a beautiful thing to see.

Carlisle wasn't home yet, but he should be anytime soon. There was an emergency at the hospital. The door opened just as my thoughts had ended. Carlisle had come home, hanging up his coat and placing his medical bag on the floor. I got up from his leather chair immediately and walked over to him.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hello," He returned it graciously, taking my hands and pressing a kiss to my lips.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Good as usual...and interesting," He winked at me.

My smile disappeared and I could feel everyone stop talking to listen. Edward laughed lightly.

"What--oh no!" I sighed. "The nurses?" It wasn't a question.

"What'd they do this time?" I grumbled.

Carlisle chuckled pulling me to him and led me to his leather chair, seating me on his laugh, arms wrapped around my waist.

"Nothing," He said with a smile. "I just wanted to see your reaction. It was adorable," He laughed.

"That was good, Carlisle," Emmet laughter boomed. "Brilliant work from a brilliant guy. You made her jealous. I should try that sometime with Rose." There was a slap brought on by Rose to Emmet's head.

"You do that, and I'll throw your jeep in the river," She warned. Emmet was quiet after that.

I tilted my head and smiled, slightly embarrassed at the previous truth that Emmet had said aloud.

I could feel waves of coolness come to me. "Don't be embarrassed, Esme." Jasper assured with a grin.

Edward snickered.

I looked down at my lap. Even though I knew I couldn't blush, I still did that many times. It was an involuntary action I only did when with Carlisle. Either when I was sixteen and had first met him or when I was with him and ashamed or embarrassed. A natural bit of humanity left in me.

I felt a cool finger under my chin and lifted my head slowly. Carlisle pressed his lips to mine briefly and my embarrassment was forgotten. His lips went to my ear. "I will only love you, my angel," He whispered compassionately.

"I know that. Oh Carlisle!" I turned in his lap and my hands caught his face. He must be taking this the wrong way. "I never doubted it." I controlled my voice, but felt panic overcome me and it was most definitely not coming from Jasper.

"Oh, Esme, I know that. It was just an act of reassurance and comfort. I knew you never doubted it," He said softly. I released my hands from his face and felt myself calm down and my panic disappear--definitely Jasper this time.

I looked around the room. They had left. To give us space, I suppose. All very polite. I turned back to Carlisle, smiling genuinely.

"What, darling?"

"I'm just so so happy, Carlisle, that's all."

"Me too," He replied, placing light kissed on my cheeks, eyelids, nose, everything.

His lips fell upon the scar on my neck, the very scar that had first physically connected me to him as a vampire. He sucked on it hungarily and I cocked my head back, moaning softly.

I could feel his lips curve upward in a smile and travel back up meeting mine again. His arms wrapped around me, mine around his back and shoulders, gripping the fabric as the kiss grew to be deeper. There was no more control. If the kids didn't want to see it, then they didn't have to come in. The kissing became more passionate as his left my lips and flowed down my neck to the edge of my blouse as he swiftly undid the buttons for better access.

"Carlisle," I moaned. "What if--?" Implying the children.

"Never mind them," He whispered passionately as his lips traveled back up to mine, engulfing them as our tongues danced. The taste, the feel, everything was incredible.

"Eh hem." Someone cleared their throat from behind. We immediately stopped as quiet chuckles filled the room. Carlisle and I turned our heads. There were all five of our children and Bella, each one holding a different look upon their pale faces. Rose's was more of peace, Emmet looked like he was holding back laughter, Jasper remained stern and appropriate, Alice's bubbly personality shown distinctly in her smile, Edward's face was one of content and genuine happiness, while Bella's was one of utter shock. I smiled at her reaction and quickly re-buttoned my blouse.

"Yes, do you need something?" Carlisle tried to sound annoyed, but everyone knew he found it rather funny.

"Nope," Alice squeaked and everyone immediately disappeared.

"What was that all about?" I asked turning back to my husband.

"I don't know and I really don't care," He replied with a smile and we started kissing again, but this time we took it to our bedroom.

**So I all hoped you liked this chapter and the whole fanfic in general. If this chapter dragged on at times, I'm sorry. I just get carried away writing about Carlisle and Esme. They really are adorable. =)**

**Thanks for all your previous reviews. I'm not going to demand for more, but they do make my day. =D**

**Just a couple of things: The part at the beginning where Esme starts by saying, "She's dead on her feet." That's Stephenie Meyer's line, not mine and all that apply. Secondly, does anyone know if there is a way to check who favorited any of my stories and favorited me as an author. I really wanna thank those people. It means a lot when you do that.**

**Have a good night everyone!**


End file.
